


Chain

by Acccelin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acccelin/pseuds/Acccelin
Summary: 角斗士米x奴隶主英





	Chain

　  
　　  
　　年轻人手上锁链紧紧缠扰雄狮的脖子。濒临死亡的猛兽朝着观众席低吼，锁链渗进皮肉，它再无任何机会。观众席上棉织花针地毯晒得滚烫，为尊贵的主人挡去阳光。雄狮的鲜血溅到他的脚下，舞女娇声叫着往后退。他看着场中喘着粗气的年轻人，推开了靠上来娇柔带着香气的身躯。  
　　  
　　“今晚让他来我房间。”  
　　  
　　寝宫的木门吱呀叫着被推开，一阵拖拉的锁链声响起，侍从牵着一人的锁链进来，“吾主，他来了。”  
　　  
　　刺啦刺啦，伴随着来人的步伐，粗黑的铁链在地上划擦，让人感到有些刺耳。  
　　  
　　亚瑟毫不在意地拿起手帕，仔细地擦了擦手中光滑的怀表，滴答滴答的指针转动，竟与锁链声互相合成了特别的节奏。  
　　  
　　奴隶主已经脱下了平日厚重的华服，单穿一条罗马袍坐在床头，看到跪在地上的人露出满意的笑容。“过来。”  
　　  
　　铐着锁链的年轻人笑了一下，那笑容既爽朗又带着一丝不明的讽刺，他举起被铐住的双手撸了一把那头灿金色的乱毛，抬脚准备走过去。  
　　  
　　“不，”亚瑟冷冷地说，“我要你跪着过来。”  
　　  
　　年轻人只是一瞬间的愣神，随后低下头看不出表情，膝盖慢慢向前移动，好在房间华贵的地毯柔软。他慢慢地挪到奴隶主身边，仿佛过了一个世纪。  
　　  
　　亚瑟就那么看着他，眼神毫无温度。他半撑着头，看着年轻人一点一点挪到自己跟前，薄唇勾起一丝弧度，他抬起赤裸的脚，脚尖挑起年轻人有些瘦削的下巴，祖母绿的眼睛微微眯起，“呵，看上去，你似乎是个雏儿？”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德抬头看他，眼里流动的光泽意味不明，“比你想象的要好，领主大人。”他没有生气，平平淡淡的语气却让亚瑟心里不愉快。他拉高袍子至腰际，下身却空无一物，精致的柱身已经抬头，“来，让我愉悦。”  
　　  
　　“好的，我尊贵的城主大人。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德凑上前，鲜红的舌尖快速地舔了一口头部，枷锁还在，他只能双手一起上，粗糙的手掌心遍布着厚茧和伤疤，那是用惯枪与匕首才能形成的痕迹。亚瑟不动声色地盯着埋首在他身下的灿金色发顶，直到下|身传来异样的触觉，这让他的身体不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德抬起眼，湛蓝色眼眸里满满的都是挑衅，他轻揉着那对囊|袋，问道，“城主大人，我的服务怎么样？”  
　　  
　　亚瑟快速地咬了一下唇，忍住喉间溢出的呻吟，“......还不错。”  
　　  
　　白皙的肌肤上很快留下点点红|痕，阿尔弗雷德豪无章法的胡乱啃咬让亚瑟有些恼火。他抬脚想踢，却被阿尔弗雷德强行压着，“让我服侍你，领主大人。”说完双手包裹住柱|身，舌尖滑过湿润的前端，然后张嘴含住，舌尖快速地来回滑动。亚瑟自喻自控能力良好，可是这会儿已经有些力不从心，双腿不自觉地夹紧，都被阿尔弗雷德有力的臂膀撑开。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德敏锐的听力铺捉到了上方的人略显慌乱的呼吸声，他十分得意地勾起嘴角，然后趁着亚瑟没反应过来前，猛地一个深吞。亚瑟呼吸一窒，强烈的快感迅速地包围了他，被包裹的下半身头部在温热的口腔中滑到喉咙处，随着吞咽一下来到了最窄小的地方。他忍不住抬起头，脖颈露出优美的弧线，修长细白的手指猛然抓住了衣服下摆，眼前白花一片片炸开。等他回过神来时，年轻人已经将他吐了出来，正在用手擦着嘴边流出的白|浊。  
　　  
　　那一瞬间，他仿佛遭受了巨大的侮辱，他松开被抓出褶皱的衣摆，用力抽向了年轻人。  
　　  
　　“啪”的一声脆响，年轻人的脸上多出了鲜红的掌印。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德的脸被打到一边，眼睛里的嘲讽不减。他不用说话，就足以让亚瑟更加恼火。亚瑟抬腿想要再补上一脚，转念一想露出恶劣的笑容。他踩上阿尔弗雷德腿间，脚心按上那一团按揉，“这里，要不要一起来服侍？”说完加大了脚上的力度。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德倒抽了一口气，他抓住那只纤细的脚踝，手指在上面摩挲。  
　　  
　　“当然可以，如果您想的话。”  
　　  
　　他抬起了头，即使跪着，即使带着枷锁，也不减身上半分气势。  
　　  
　　“以及，您能承受得住的话。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
